Photoluminescent materials exhibit the capacity to absorb electromagnetic radiation and then re-radiate the stored energy in a form such as, for example, visible light. One specialized form of photoluminescence is phosphorescence which is used in many applications such as signage, markings for handrails, stairs, pathways and points of egress, camping and fishing gear, power switches, and the like. A phosphorescent material absorbs photons and re-radiates them in a delayed or slower manner. As a result, absorbed photons may be re-emitted at a lower intensity for extended periods of time typically in the range of several hours after the original absorption. Since these materials do not rely on electrical power sources, they are especially useful during low light or dark conditions, such as during a power failure, or in an emergency.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop a photoluminescent device configured for operatively engaging a substrate in a simple and secure manner to provide passive lighting and visibility under low light or dark conditions. There is a further need for such a photoluminescent device that can be readily implemented for use with a range of existing substrates.